Muéstrame las tuyas y te mostraré las mías
by Delicious Lemmon Pie
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Kurt se da cuenta de que él y Sebastian tienen más en común de lo que pensaba. Advertencias: Self-Injury, Bulimia, comentarios sobre Suicidio.


Hola! Ésta es una traducción autorizada del fic "**Show me yours, I show you mine**" (http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7 8 9 6 1 6 4 / 1 / S h o w _ m e _ y o u r s _ I _ s h o w _ y o u _ m i n e), de la autora **Aetheriata** (http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 4 9 2 5 1 9 / Aetheriata), lo que significa que yo no lo escribí, simplemente lo estoy traduciendo del inglés.

Si saben leer en inglés, le recomiendo que lo hagan (es una historia bastante sencilla), ¡la literatura siempre es mejor en su idioma original!

Muchas gracias por leer! Si quieren que le haga llegar algo a la autora, díganme.

* * *

**Título original**: Show me yours, I show you mine.

**Título traducido**: Muéstrame las tuyas y te mostraré las mías.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Klaine, Kurtbastian.

**Summary**: Kurt se da cuenta de que él y Sebastian tienen más en común de lo que pensaba.

**Notas de la autora**: Spoilers hasta 3x14. Aborda el Self-Injury, la Bulimia y el suicidio.

* * *

El Domingo, después de saber que Quinn iba a sobrevivir, aunque tal vez perdiera un brazo y tuviera cicatrices de por vida, Kurt buscó a Sebastian en Facebook.

Se quedó mirando la foto por un largo tiempo antes de abrir un nuevo mensaje y pensar qué escribir. No estaba muy seguro de si debía realmente hacerlo, si se habría equivocado… Pero luego se acordó de la cara de Sebastian en el Lima Bean, hablando sobre Dave, se acordó de todas esas otras cosas que él había ignorado.

Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, le mandó un simple mensaje: _Necesitamos hablar_.

Y luego esperó.

Recibió la respuesta unas pocas horas más tarde, después de cenar. _¿Por qué?_

Era corta y claramente despectiva, y Kurt suspiró al verla, antes de contestar: _Te mostraré las mías si me muestras las tuyas_.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Sebastian podría recibirlo y reaccionar acorde, o simplemente hacer una broma cruel, y Kurt no tendría que hablar con él nunca más.

Unos pocos minutos de ansiedad luego, obtuvo su respuesta: _Mi habitación, mañana después de la escuela_.

Incluía también el número de habitación de Sebastian.

Kurt no se molestó en contestar esta vez; Sebastian le había entendido y sabría que él estaría allí.

Sintiéndose un poco mareado, se alistó para dormir, sin saber si sería capaz de concentrarse en las clases al día siguiente, pero decidiendo intentarlo de todos modos.

* * *

Suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba McKinley al día siguiente. Como había esperado, no había podido concentrarse en absoluto, pero, por suerte para él, todos estaban tan distraídos con el accidente de Quinn (¿y acaso les importaba lo de Dave? No había pasado ni una semana desde… Kurt sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquello, claro que no les importaba, él era "sólo otro marica" después de todo), que las clases habían consistido más que nada en rumores y plegarias.

Además, las últimas dos clases habían sido canceladas, así que Kurt tuvo tiempo suficiente para llegar a Dalton incluso antes de que ellos terminaran.

Ni siquiera recordaba lo que le había dicho a Blaine para hacerlo irse a casa solo en lugar de ir juntos al Lima Bean o incluso al hospital. Odiaba mentirle a su novio, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo, y no podía simplemente decirle que iba a ir a encontrarse con _Sebastian Smythe_, de entre todas las personas, para hablar sobre algo que definitivamente tenían en común (exceptuando su interés por Blaine, por supuesto).

El viaje no le pareció lo suficientemente largo, y de repente Kurt estaba sentado en su auto afuera de Dalton, sin saber si realmente quería hacer esto.

Entrar ahí. A la guarida del león. A la habitación de Sebastian. Hablar sobre cosas que nunca antes había hablado con nadie.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y respire hondo. "No te acobardes ahora", se dijo firmemente, y salió del auto, caminando hacia la entrada principal con determinación.

Encontró la habitación de Sebastian de forma fácil, dado que él mismo había estado viviendo en esos dormitorios por un tiempo. Se alegró de que fuera temprano, realmente no quería encontrarse con ningún otro Warbler.

Golpeó la puerta y luego de una breve pausa, oyó una voz desde el interior que le dijo que estaba abierto. Kurt respiró hondo nuevamente y entró en la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian recibió el segundo mensaje de Kurt, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Intentó buscar otra explicación que no fuera la obvia, intentó decirse a sí mismo que Kurt no podía estar refiriéndose a _eso._

Al final tuvo que aceptar que probablemente sí se refería a lo que temía y no dejaría de mandarle mensajes, incluso si él pretendía no entenderlos. Kurt era así de obstinado.

Así que Sebastian había accedido a encontrarse con él, en sus términos, en su habitación. Así podría al menos sentirse como si tuviera alguna ventaja.

Pero ahora Kurt estaba parado en su habitación y Sebastian realmente se estaba desesperando, intentando lo mejor que podía que no se trasluciera en su rostro. Kurt estaba allí. En su habitación. Y quería hablar sobre la única cosa que Sebastian había intentado esconder más que cualquier otra.

Tragó saliva y volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, cruzando los brazos en el pecho y mirando a Kurt de forma expectante.

—Hola Hummel —dijo, su voz temblando ligeramente. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que Kurt temblaba y no lo estaba mirando. Bien. Al menos Sebastian no era el único nervioso.

Kurt respiró hondo y sacó una foto de su chaqueta—. Hola, Sebastian —contestó acercándose y dándole la foto. Luego procedió a sentarse en la cama, cruzando las piernas.

Sebastian bajó la mirada a la foto. Ésta mostraba a un joven chico con sobrepeso, tal vez de diez u once años, con el cabello castaño. Miró de la foto a Kurt, y estaba a punto de preguntar qué era eso cuando lo entendió.

Miró nuevamente la fotografía, y otra vez a Kurt con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Kurt asintió levemente —. Sí, ese soy yo —corroboró.

Sebastian pasó saliva y le devolvió la imagen— ¿Qué ocurrió? —graznó con la voz áspera. El chico no se parecía en nada al Kurt actual.

Kurt miró la foto antes de volver a guardarla en el bolsillo y se encogió de hombros —. Mi mama murió cuando tenía ocho —dijo—. Me centré en la comida. En la escuela primaria el acoso escolar se volvió tan insoportable que decidí hacer algo al respecto —.

La vista de Sebastian aterrizó en las manos de Kurt, y cuando él le extendió la izquierda, vio las pequeñas cicatrices blancas en los nudillos. Cicatrices ocasionadas por los dientes, por haber sacado los dedos de la boca demasiado rápido.

—Nadie, excepto mi padre, sabe qué tan mal se puso —continuó Kurt quedamente, retirando su mano—, y ni siquiera él sabe que realmente no me he curado.

Sebastian asintió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Porque no es algo que pueda curarse —dijo llanamente, y Kurt asintió—. Exacto.

* * *

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato luego, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Sebastian sabía que Kurt estaba esperando a que él… compartiese algo también. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

En su lugar preguntó algo que había estado en su mente desde hacía un tiempo.

—¿Sabe Blaine que estás aquí?

Miró a Kurt, quien sacudió la cabeza—. No —dijo el castaño—, Blaine… Él tuvo su propia mala experiencia, sobre la cual no puedo decirte porque no es asunto mío. Pero yo… yo sé que jamás pensó en… hacerse daño. Sin importar cuánto dolor sentía; él nunca haría eso. Él es más fuerte —. Sonrió pobremente, cansado—. No lo entiende. Me lo dijo él mismo, cuando se enteró lo de Dave. Y yo… yo nunca quise que conociera mi lado débil, y ahora estoy seguro de que no puedo hablar con él de ello.

Miró a Sebastian—. Tú eres diferente.

Sebastian pensó al respecto, y luego asintió—. Sí. Sí, supongo que lo soy.

No dijeron nada más, y Kurt se fue después de un rato, dejándole su número y la promesa de volver al día siguiente.


End file.
